With me
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Samus was sent to another mansion...but she wishes someone was with her Zero Suit Samus...other characters


**Samus went to another mansion but wishes someone is with her...**

* * *

**_Zero Suit Samus P.O.V_**

_"__Falcon" I yelled as the master grabbed me. _

_"__No!" yelled Falcon as he ran to me. He jumped and kneed the Master. We both fell but Falcon caught me. "Let's run!" _

_We both started running. We don't know what Master hand is doing…or what he planned; but characters had been kidnapped by him and never return. _

_Ike, Marth, Zelda…and many others. We were just resting from the battles; staying at home. Falcon and I hanging out…you know…making out…and stuff. _

_But the master grabbed me. I was struck by lightning and fell down. Falcon runs back to me and helped me up. _

_"__Come on…" he whispered as he helped me. _

_Falcon was grabbed by the Master hand. _

_"__No…" I tried to jump to grab his legs but he went to high. _

_"__Samus…RUN!" he yelled _

_"__No...I won't leave you" I cried _

_"__RUN" he yelled. I looked at him. He then yelled out in pain. The master hand was crushing him. He was then thrown towards the wall. He was crushed by Master hand. _

_He fell down hard. I ran up to him. He wasn't responding. He was knocked out. _

_"__Falcon!" I yelled as I shook him; hoping he will wake up. _

_"__Ah…" he groaned as he tried to get up. _

_"__Falcon…come on…get up" I cried as I shook him again. _

_"__Come with me girl!" yelled Master hand. He grabbed me and dragged me away from Falcon. _

_He tried to reach but he fell back down; not moving. _

_"__NO!" I yelled _

* * *

I woke up gasping. I yelled out and looked around.

"Hey you okay?" asked Lucina. We are roommates; we just moved to another mansion. Well…only the people Master Hand chosen.

"Yeah…" I said "It's just a bad dream"

"Want to talk about it?" she asked

"No…I'm fine…" I said

"It will help…like my father said it will help if you talk to somebody" said Lucina

I looked down; wishing it was Falcon I'm about to talk to.

"My boyfriend…" I started "I…was chosen to come here…and Master hand took me away from him…"

Lucina stared at me with worry.

"Now…I will never have nor will I ever see him again…" I said as I looked down.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" she said as she looked down.

"It's okay…" I said

I lay down and closed my eyes. Lucina fell back asleep. I just sighed; and thought about Falcon.

_"__You are going to fall" I said _

_"__No…watch me" said Falcon_

_He ran down the hill; and I just laughed at him. He then tripped and started falling down the hill. I laughed harder and watch him go. _

_"__OUCH!" he yelled which made me laugh harder. "Um…you were right" _

_I walked slowly down and he was still on the floor. I helped him up. _

_"__I told you" I said with a smirk. He just shook his head and kissed me. _

I fell asleep.

* * *

"A new fighter has been announced" said Ike as he walked with Marth down the hall. I changed from my pajamas to my suit. I ran after them.

"Do you know who?" I asked

"No…sorry" said Ike

I nodded and looked down.

"We heard he was at our place…the Fire Emblem castle" said Marth

"Okay! Thanks" I said as I ran outside.

I then heard some noises; and things being destroyed.

* * *

"Dad" yelled Lucina "You will pay for what you did"

"Wait…I didn't mean to start a fight" said the man.

I ran in and my heart stopped. It was Falcon.

Lucina looked at her Dad…"I will avenge you"

Lucina took out her sword and ran towards Falcon. He dodges the sword and almost punches Lucina on the face. He barely missed; or did he do that on purpose. He was beating her; he won't let her fight back.

He was taking his time; but he didn't strike her.

Falcon blocks the sword again and kicks her back.

"FALCON…!" he yelled but stopped when he saw some powers landing in front of him. He jumped back and looked up; I also looked up.

It was Robin.

"It's going to be okay" he said

Lucina nodded. "Let's finish this"

Falcon stood still. Robin said a spell and it threw Falcon back. He got his balance but was stuck by Lucina sword.

"AHH…!" he yelled as he stumbled back and fell to his knee. Falcon was holding his side; he looks at his hand; it was bleeding. "Ah…"

I gasped…no they can't do this.

Robin got his sword and slashed him. Falcon yelled but he kicked Robin far back. Lucina yelled out and cut his arm.

Falcon stumbled back; Lucina then stabbed Falcon; but thankfully it didn't go through him. Falcon fell to his knee; trying to breathe.

"You will die!" yelled Lucina

"NOO!" I yelled as I ran in front of Falcon.

"Sa…Samus" he groaned

"Step aside…Samus…" said Lucina "He hurt my father"

"It might be a misunderstanding" I said.

"AHH…!" groaned Falcon "Sa…Samus…"

I knelt in front of him. He was bleeding. I hugged him tight; crying in relief…Falcon is here….he is part of the game.

"I miss you so much" I cried. Falcon hugged me back.

Lucina put her sword away "He is…your boyfriend?"

"Yes…" I said.

Falcon smiled and kissed me but then back away; he is still hurting.

"We have to take you to a doctor" I said

He nodded and got up slowly.

"I'm sorry…" said Lucina

"It's okay…" said Falcon and smiled. Lucina smiled back.

* * *

Falcon laid down with the bandages wrapped around his ribs; arm; and leg.

"I fought me way to get here" said Falcon "I never stopped fighting until I get to you"

"Falcon" I whispered "I thought I would never see you again"

"That was my fear" said Falcon "Is to never seeing my girl again…so I had to see you. I had to be by your side. I had to be with you for a long time"

"I love you" I said

"I love you too" he said with his gorgeous smile. I kissed him.

"I'm so happy that we are back together" I said

"And we will never be apart" he said

I lay down next to him; hugging him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and laid my head on his chest.

We both looked at the ceiling. Happy that we are together again.

* * *

**I just thought I should one more story of FalconXSamus **

**Hope ya'll like **


End file.
